Образец 11
Обр 11= Образец 11 (A.K.A. Food Demon) - вражеское существо в Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, впервые появляющееся в Комнате 710. Внешний вид Образец 11 - это летающее красное существо, похожее на демона. Из головы растут два больших рога. Имеет длинные когти, не носит одежду. Отсутствуют глаза, нос, уши, рот. Из глазниц течет кровь. Геймплей Впервые Образец 11 появляется в морозильной камере комнаты 710 после того, как игрок берет ключ от выхода. Он появляется за дверью холодильника. Образец 11 может пролетать сквозь стены и передвигается очень быстро. Удар топором может остановить его на несколько секунд. Образец 11 наносит 45 урона при контакте. Во время погони он может делать двери невидимыми, чтобы запутать игрока. Когда Образец 11 убивает игрока, он телепортирует его в "Мясной коридор" (не путать с "коридором плоти"), который представляет собой систему коридоров с неевклидовой геометрией, сделанных из красного мяса. В конце этих коридоров появляется Образец 11 и ждет игрока. Если игрок повернет обратно, то он упрется в тупик. Если игрок приблизится к Образцу 11 , то будет показан экран смерти с текстом: "With every bite with bone and skin. The temple groaned and shook again. His dwelling place did I neglect. To the end with bad effect." (рус. "С каждым укусом с костью и кожей. Храм стонал и качался снова. Его жилищем я пренебрегал. До плохого конца.") Также с некоторой частотой на заднем плане выводится сообщение с бинарным кодом: 01000010 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101 0'1'101110 00101110 .. который означает: "Believe in God, but question the teachings of men." ("Верь в Бога, но сомневайся в учении человеческом.") Следует отметить, что если ударить Образец 11 топором, при этом имея меньше 20% жизней, то он изчезнет. Но при открытии двери в следующую комнату игрок все равно попадает в Мясной коридор, что означает неизбежную смерть. Аудио "We Have the Beef", тема Образца 11 Звук пробуждения Образца 11 Тема, играющая в "Мясном коридоре" Звуки, которые издает образец при приближении к игроку Те же звуки, но задом наперед "Come here." (рус. "Иди сюда") "Stop running away." (рус. "Не убегай") "I see you." (рус. "Я тебя вижу") "I will catch you." (рус. "Я поймаю тебя") Мелочи и факты * Образец 11 - второй образец, который после смерти телепортирует игрока в другую комнату(Первый Образец 8) * Он также первый Образец, на экране смерти которого показывается бинарный код, второй - Образец 10 (новый). * Образец 11 и его тематическая комната основаны на уровне из Little Big Planet, который сделал Акума Кира. * "Мясной коридор" может быть отсылкой на "Карманное Измерение" SCP-106 из SCP Foundation. * Название музыки погони Образца 11 является отсылкой на слоган 2014 года американской сети быстрого питания Arby: "We have the Meats". * Образец 11 движется с такой же скоростью, как и игрок, когда не бежит |-|HD= Внешний вид Образец 11 теперь поднял левую руку, будто пытаясь поймать игрока. Так же теперь имеет пламя между рогами. Геймплей Становится немного быстрее и теперь появляется рядом с дверью, которая ведет за стойку. Больше не вызывает галлюцинаций. Начиная с обновления от 15 декабря 2017 года, после удара топором телепортируется, давая игроку некоторое время для побега. Факты * Огонь между рогами излучает свет * Это единственный образец, который излучает свет |-|Галерея= Spec 11 animation.gif|Анимация Образца 11 Insta.gif|Экран смерти Образца 11 11New.png|Модель Образца 11 в HD Renovetion 11IsWaitingForYa.png|Образец 11 ждет в конце Мясного коридора Screenshot_2017-12-15_at_7.25.30_AM.png|Образец 11 ждет в конце коридора в HD Renovation Категория:Образцы